Teen Wolf Preferences and One-Shots
by Kali Lovehate Mikaelson
Summary: Preferences and One-Shot of our favorite hotties! Request are allowed but not all will be published due to amount of time I have to write them and their ratings.
1. ScottKira

** Scott and Kira**  
><strong> Parents Ruin The Moment<strong>

Kira was helping Scott study for Chemistry. The absences and distractions in class due to the werewolf situation had caught up with is. His grades had dropped dramatically in the past few months, Kira had offered to help him catch up with the work for the test Tuesday. They now sat on Scott's bed, books and notes sprawled across the bed and the floor under it as Kira quizzed Scott, who was leaning on his elbows, legs fully extended in front of him.

"Okay so we covered that Potassium is K, remember that. Now what is 'Ra'?" she asked, looking at the periodic table hidden in front of her chemistry book that she held to her chest tightly so he couldn't cheat. Scott sighed loudly and flopped on the bed, laying vertically on the bed. He looked at the ceiling as he racked through his brain for the right answer. Kira couldn't help the slightly giggled that fell from her lips as he ran a hand over his face, rather frustrated with himself. He looked at the giggling Japanese/Korean girl, glaring slightly.

"Are you laughing at me? You dare laugh at me, the Alpha Male Werewolf?" he asked tauntingly, turning onto his side. he propped himself on his left elbow as he faced Kira. His eyes glinted as he smirked mischievously at her. Kira scooted back to the edge of the bed, anticipating what would happen next. Scott leaned forward to her, winking at her before his free hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her to him. Kira let out a slight squeal and let go of her book as Scott turned onto his back again, leaning his head against a pillow as he pulled Kira onto his lap. He smirked at her as she kneeled on her knees above him, straddling his waist slightly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How about this, you tell me what 'Ra' is on the periodic table and I will give you a prize," she said humorously. She smirked slightly as Scott slowly sat up, causing her smirk to slowly drop. When he face was mere inches away from hers, his arms shot behind her and grabbed the paper print out of the periodic table she had dropped. Still leaning into her, his eyes scanned the page for the 'Ra' symbol. When he found it he smirked again and leaned back onto the bed, throwing his hands behind his head.

"Radium," he said smugly while Kira frowned slightly. She had been too distracted by her boyfriend's flawless features to notice the cheating he did easily. She looked down at him and sighed as she saw his face. His eyes clearly said 'I'm waiting'. Kira rolled her eyes and leaned over his chest, connecting their lips briefly before pulling back. Scott however seemed to have other plans. His arms shot our from behind his head, wrapping tightly around her waist, pulling her body flush against his again. Kira couldn't help but smile as Scott connected their lips again. The slow passionate kiss soon turned more intense. Scott's hands pushing up Kira's shirt, his warms hands flat against her back and stomach. Kira's own hands were tangled in Scott's hair, pulling slightly, making Scott growl. he pushed Kira back slightly to tear off his shirt. He only allowed Kira a half second to admire his toned torso before pulling her back against him. Neither of them noticed the sound of the door creaking open slowly as Kira's hands started to move from Scott's hair to his neck, on their way to his chest.

"Scott! Scott!" Melissa McCall hissed from across the room, causing Kira to jump from Scott, onto the floor beside him. Scott looked to his girlfriend with a concerned look before glaring at his mom.

"What mom?!" he demanded loudly, eyes flashing blood-red in anger. Melissa raised an eyebrow at her son before turning to the blushing girl on the floor.

"Hon, your parents called asking if you would be home for dinner. But then it ended up turning into your mother inviting us for dinner. I hope you don't mind, I just didn't want to give the wrong impression," Melissa said to Kira who simply nodded her head.

"Yeah that's fine. As long as Dad promised not to serve sushi. Last time we did that for a guest it went a little downhill and we ended up getting a pizza," Kira said, cutting her eyes to look at Scott, who's cheeks were slowly starting to turn pink in embarrassment.

"Great, okay well we're going at 8 so, get dressed and cleaned up Scott, I'm sure you want to go see her parents with a shirt on," Melissa chuckled, motioning to the mess and her son's half naked form. She rolled her eyes at the pair before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Scott reached out for Kira, helping her off the floor. She dusted off her pants and went to get her bag, but Scott grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"We have," he started looking to him clock beside his bed before turning his head back to Kira "30 more minutes. You don't have to pack up now," he said, pouting slightly, Kira leaned down over him and pecked his lips lightly before turning to her bag.

"Yeah 30 minutes, enough time for you to get cleaned up and me to clean up this mess, C'mon Scott. Really at the moment I have a phobia that as soon as we start your mom will walk in again. And we aren't locking the door, that would make it way more obvious. C'mon Scott!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into an upright sitting position. Scott groaned as she leaned over the bed beside him to grab some of the notes.

"C'mon, just 10 minutes that's all I'm asking for!"He grabbed her waist again, pulling her onto his lap so she was facing him. Now she groaned as she looked at his puppy dog eyes, a slight frown on his face. She sighed in defeat, causing Scott to smile as she kissed him. Scott quickly flipped them over so Kira was laying with her back on the bed. His hands ran over her sides, causing her to shiver as her own hands moved from Scott's hair to his back and back again. His lips slowly left hers, moving to her neck making her gasp quietly at the sensation. His hands slowly started moving under her shirt, further to her ribs.

"Hey I forgot to say.. OH MY GOSH! Can you two not keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes! Seriously Scott! Hurry up you two. We need to leave at 7:45 to get to Kira's house on time! Goodness, teenagers!" Melissa walked through the door. She quickly finished her rant as Kira pushed Scott off of her and jumped off the bed. As soon as she left the room Kira slapped Scott's arm in irritation. Scott chuckled and pulled on his shirt as his girlfriends cleaned up the papers, cheeks red a blood-red roses.

Parents really do ruin the mood huh," Scott said sarcastically before Kira slapped his arms again, looking down at the floor. Scott chuckled at his girlfriends embarrassment and threw an arm around her shoulders. Lets just say, Kira couldn't look Melissa in the eyes for two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Request are allowed I just have to filter them for the ones I can and can't do. :)<strong>


	2. He Asks You Out

** Preference #1**  
><strong> He Asks You Out<strong>

Scott: You were very shy. The type that knew everyone, but no one knew. So, you obviously knew Scott McCall. You loved to observe people and Scott was the most fascinating to you. You noticed him before the bite thing, and you were enchanted by his goofy smile and dimples. You number one hope was for him to notice you, but you were pretty sure that wouldn't happen, till that day.

"C'mon Scott, just go over there and talk to her! What will it hurt?" You heard Stiles Stilinski nagging his friend Scott McCall, your long-term crush. You kept your head down, rummaging through your locker for your Economics notebook.

"She could say no! What if I go over and she completely ignores me? Huh? What do I do then?" Scott, whisper shouting. You smiled slightly and tried to yank out the notebook from under the textbooks in the locker.

"Go you idiot!" Stiles semi-shouted. You heard a locker slam and footsteps coming your way. You finally yanked out the notebook and closed your locker.

"Hi," you heard a voice behind your locker. You jumped slightly in surprise and looked up to see the curly hair and crooked jaw topped off with the goofy smile leaned against the locker beside yours. You heard him chuckle slightly as you looked down again, trying to sort your books nervously.

"Hi," you said quietly, feeling compelled to do so, you looked up to see Scott's chocolate brown eyes staring down at you, you were like a dwarf beside him, only being about 5'3 or so. Lost in his eyes, you felt one of your books drop. With his quick reflexes, he quickly reached down to catch it, bending slightly. Now he was level with your face, causing you to breathe a little faster.

"Do you think you would like to go out with me sometime?" he asked nervously, still bent down. Your mouth gaped slightly and cocked your head to the side.

"You know who I am?" you asked, confused. He smiled at you nervously again, putting your book back in your hands, he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah I know you (Y/N). You're in my Economics and History class," he said, still scratching his neck. You smiled as a small blush covered your cheeks. He let out a defeated sigh and pushed off the locker to walk away.

"Yes," you said lightly, making him turn back to look at you. He beamed at you and grabbed your hand. He scribbled on it and winked at you before walking back to Stiles. You smiled at his back before looking at your hand.

_(Random Number That's Scott's) Call me ;) ~Scott_

Isaac: You had already known Isaac since middle school. You had met in your class, but when Isaac got the bite, it was kind of like meeting the new him, and you weren't sure if you like the cocky, arrogant Isaac.

"Hey (Y/N). What's up babe?" you heard the familiar voice beside you in Chemistry. You turned to greet your friend, but was taken aback when you saw him. Gone was his usual hoodie sweatshirt and regular blue jeans, replace by a tight white tee, covered with a leather jacket and finished with a pair of tight dark blue jeans. Your eyes widened in shock as you looked your friend over. "Like what you see?" he asked, making you looked up to see an unusual cocky smirk on his lips. You instantly looked away, anger starting to form as you heard him chuckle.

"What happened to you?" you asked nervously, this caused Isaac to laugh a little louder and lean on his elbows over the table.

"Nothing bad sweetheart. Why the cold shoulder? Did I embarrass you?" he asked teasingly. You looked up to notice almost all the girls in the class staring at Isaac. Seriously, you thought, he turns into a jerk and now they all think he's hot! What the heck!

"No cold shoulder, just wondering what happened to make you an arrogant jerk," you were shocked yourself, you were never one to insult and be a jerk to anyone, you were shy,like Isaac was ,I mean used to be. Isaac leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry (Y/N). Just, go out with me tonight, I'm not as bad as I used to be I promise," Isaac whispered in your ear. You looked skeptically at him and raised an eyebrow. Her quickly gave you puppy dog eyes and you couldn't help but fall for them, it's Isaac.

"Fine, but mess this up, I will never talk to you again," You threatened honesty. Isaac nodded and smiled at you happily.

Stiles: You were new to town. Turns out your new neighbor was Stiles. You first met him when your mom insisted on introducing herself and you to the neighbors. You were also an only child and your dad had abandoned you when you were younger. So you and Stiles seriously hit it off.

"(Y/N)! Come on! I don't wanna be late to school!" You heard Stiles yell from the bottom of your stairs. You rolled your eyes and grabbed you book bag before running down the stairs. When Stiles could see you his jaw dropped.

"What?" you asked, looking at your mid-thigh length black skirt, hoping it didn't look bad with your lace tee. Stiles gulped thickly and stuttered for a while before simply motioning to the door. You laughed and grabbed Stiles's wrist pulling him to his car. The ride to school was awkwardly silent. When he pulled into the school parking lot, he grabbed your wrist before you could get out.

"Would you consider letting me take you on a date?" he asked quickly. You smiled widely and nodded. Kissing Stiles's cheek before jumping out of the car and walking into the school building. A blushing Stiles hot on your heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, no reviews, no updates! Thanks for reading! Hope you love it, sorry I didn't do Derek, didn't have time.<strong>


	3. ScottLydia

** Scott/Lydia**  
><strong> When No One's Looking<strong>  
><strong> Requested by: AlphaGoddess<strong>  
>Lydia sighed in frustration as she watched Jackson knock over Scott. She wasn't happy with her boyfriend. At all. Lydia flinched as Scott crashed into the ground again, holding his shoulder in pain. Coach blew the whistle as Jackson walked back to his side of the field, smirk in place. Lydia jumped up and ran down the bleachers to the field.<p>

"Lydia, take McCall to the nurse," Coach said as he saw Lydia rushing to the injured boy. She nodded and helped Scott up gently, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him stay up.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, leading him into the school building, ignoring the stares of her boyfriend on the field, who was fuming in anger. Scott nodded weakly, but Lydia saw his claws/nails coming out and retracting repeatedly and hurried to get through the school doors.

"Just get me to an empty classroom or something, before I lose control," Scott growled through his teeth, eyes flashing red. Lydia looked for an empty classroom and settled for the old chemistry lab. She pushed Scott in the room and locked the door just as his breathing started to get laboured.

"What should I do?" Lydia asked, stepping closer to Scott as he gripped one of the desks, trying to control the anger. Lydia stepped closer, putting a hand on the fast-moving shoulder of Scott as his breathing got deeper and shorter. He snapped around to stare at her and she froze at the sight of his blood-red Alpha eyes. Scott let out a deep growl and stood in front of Lydia, facing her. She took one step back on instinct and he did the same. They repeated the process till Lydia's back was pressed against the wall.

"Stay still," Scott commanded in Alpha voice, making Lydia freeze, staring into his eyes. She felt one of Scott's hands move to her waist, squeezing tightly so she wouldn't move. His other hand started at her opposite hip and slowly moved up her body. She shivered as his hand cupped her neck . Scott slowly leaned his head down and kissed her neck softly.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Lydia breathed softly. Scott smiled into her neck and pulled back, eyes brown again. He moved his hand up to her cheek and rubbed her cheek soothingly.

"Gaining focus," he whispered before crashing his lips on hers. To Lydia's complete surprise she kissed him back passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss, time flying by quickly. Within no time, practice was over. Jackson roaming the halls for Lydia, waiting to take her home. Scott pulled back from the passionate kiss and looked to the door.

"What is happening out there? Is something wrong?" Lydia asked, trying to catch her breath from the heavy kiss. Scott continued to watch the door, hearing as Jackson got closer to the room. He turned back to Lydia and held a finger to her lips. He quickly pulled her to the small closet and closed the door.

"Jackson. He's looking for you. Be quiet," Scott whispered into Lydia's ear, pressing against her to the wall of the small closet. Lydia's heart sped up dramatically, causing Scott to smirk smugly. He kept her against the wall. Waiting for Jackson to groan in frustration and stomp out of the hallway. He waited until he heard Jackson's car start and drive off to pull off of Lydia, letting her sigh in relief. Scott pulled her out of the closet and pushed her against the wall of the classroom again.

"What are you doing now? You look pretty in control to me," Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow at Scott. Scott leaned into Lydia's face, pressing up against her again, making her heart race again, louder and faster this time. Scott's hand slipped around her waist, pulling her to him even closer. Lydia grabbed his upper arms to balance herself.

"You didn't run to Jackson. I would have let you, but you didn't. And you kissed me back. So what do you want Lydia? Do you want me? Jackson? Aiden? What do you want? Tell me, tell me and I will leave you alone," Scott said. Loosening his grip on her. Lydia quickly reacted, holding him tighter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Their lips connected again, this time Scott was hesitant, but with Lydia running her hands through his hair, he gripped her waist again.

"Why would I want you to leave me alone when you're the one I want?" Lydia asked, pulling back slightly to answer, her lips still centimeters from his. Scott smiled brightly and kissed Lydia again. Lydia smiled into the kiss as Scott took control again. Pressing her against the wall, this time Lydia jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. It was the start of a beautiful relationship. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, no reviews, no updates. Hope you love it, sorry if you don't! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short. :(<br>**


	4. First Kiss

** Preference #2**  
><strong> First Kiss<strong>

Scott: It was the second date, Scott never was patient. You had picked the second date and decided to go to the movies for the latest Nicholas Sparks movie, Safe Haven. Holding hands though the whole movie, Scott couldn't get the goofy grin off his face, except for when you started crying. He pulled up the arm rest that separated you and held you close to his chest. You smiled into his shirt and looked up at his concerned eyes. Touched by his care, you leaned forward and connected your lips for a second. Scott looked surprised that you had kissed him first, but quickly recovered to kiss you again, this time for longer. It was the perfect first kiss in your eyes.

Isaac: It was the night you guys broke him out of the jail cell in the police station. You had assisted Stiles in unlocking the cell door just in time to see Isaac wolf out, scaring you slightly. When Derek came in, you were slightly frozen at the sight of your boyfriend cowering in fear of the Alpha. You did snap out of it and run to comfort him, cautious in the act. That night, Isaac climbed in your window, ashamed of the fact you had seen him lose control. But you reassured him, pressing him against the wall and reaching on your tip toes to connect your lips. When you pulled back, a dumb smile was on his face. Isaac quickly took control though. Pushing you on the bed and kissing back passionately. It was a eventful night.

Stiles: It was awkward. Stiles didn't have a lot of experience when it came to anything sexual, sex included. But kissing was supposed to be easy. It ended up happening in school, when Stiles walked in with Scott to see Aiden harassing you, or flirting as he said. Stiles speed walked over to you and pulled you away, closing your locker in Aiden's face. He dragged you to his locker and pressed you against it, crashing his lips on your passionately. The kiss was long, ending only when Coach Finstock yelled at you two to get to class. That had to be the best day of school in your book.

Derek: It was very heated. Derek was an Alpha, and he was born a wolf, the instinct to claim what was his was overwhelming, so your first kiss was on your fist date. You had simply gone on a stroll through the woods, talking, learning about each other. Derek suddenly stopped talking and his head snapped to the left. Next thing you knew, you were pushed against a tree, in-between the bark and Derek's muscular chest. While trying to calm your heartbeat, you heard some people running, really fast, supernatural fast. They left quickly, not noticing your pounding heart. You almost sighed in disappointment when Derek pulled back from you. He smiled or smirked down at you and one of his hands came up to stroke your cheek. He didn't waste time, pushing you against the tree again, lips connected, hands moving quickly to each other. You love the woods now.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember no review, no updates! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	5. First Morning Together

** Preference #4**  
><strong> Your 1st Morning Together<strong>

Scott: You let out a small groan as you cuddled into the large heat source beside you. You could feel the sun on your back, peeking through the half closed blinds, letting you know it was morning. Your hands were cuddled into your chest, you could feel a large arm slung around your waist, another under your head. You moved your head so it was slightly facing up, slowly opening your eyes. A smile crept on your face as you took in the sight before you. You raised on hand from your chest to slowly stroke his cheek, his mouth slightly agape. It was one of the few times you had ever seen him so relaxed since you met him. The worry lines on his forehead were smoothed out, eyelids rested over the chocolate-brown eyes you loved so much. The ones you had seen as a fiery red more than once. You sighed lightly as your thumb slipped over the soft skin of his bottom lip. The arm around your waist tightened, pulling you all the more closer. You chuckled slightly and re adjusted your head on his tan bicep. A small smirk started to tug on his mouth as his eyes flickered open, making a smile cover your own mouth. Your hand rested on his cheek and lightly pecked his lips.

"Morning," you whispered, snuggling into his body. He smiled at you and wrapped his hand on your shoulder, the hand over your waist slowly stroking your back. You bent your head and lightly kissed the bicep under your ear.

"I love you," he whispered staring into your eyes. You smiled at his and rested your forehead against his.

"I love you too," you whispered back.

Stiles: "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," you felt someone poking your cheek, over and over against. You groaned and buried your head into the pillow. You heard a chuckle and felt a larger body covering yours and a breath on the back of your ear.

"Go away," you growled, throwing a hand behind your head, connecting with his head. Stiles laughed and wiggled his hands under your body so they were flat against your bare stomach.

"C'mon, I want food and you promised to make me chocolate chip pancakes," Stiles whined, tickling you. You laughed and tried to squirm out of his grip unsuccessfully.

"Okay! Okay fine! I'll make your stupid pancakes just get your fat butt off me!" You screamed, making Stiles chuckle. I quickly jumped up and stood at the door, shaking his leg in excitement. You grumbled curses under your breath and wrapped the comforter around your body. As you walked toward him, he smiled deviously at you. You cautiously walked down the stairs to the kitchen, his right behind you. Suddenly you felt a chill and the comforter pulled from your body, you turned to see Stiles running to the living room, holding the blanket above his like a flag.

** "STILES!"**

Isaac: He woke up with a broad smile on his face, looking down to see you sprawled on his chest, cheek against the middle of his chest. He softly stroked your hair, relishing in the moment. You were here, with him. And now he knew you weren't going to leave. He softly whispered sweet nothings into your ears, your mind still deep in sleep, recognized the words and made you smile. After a few minutes, your shoulders tensed, then relaxed and stretched. You moved your head to the other side and wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Isaac," you murmured, legs shifting over his own. He softly smiled and tucked a strand of your hair lightly behind your ear. You slowly opened your eyes and let out a little yawn. You raised your hand to Isaac's chest and pushed down on it, using it as support to slightly sit up. You let out a small sigh and looked up to Isaac. "Hi," you whispered, stretching slightly once again. His fingers steadily brushed your hair back. His other hand rested on your lower back and pushed you closer to him.

"Good Morning love," he said back, eyes staring into your own. You smiled and dropped onto his chest, cuddling into him happily. His hand started to rub circles on your back soothingly. Soon enough you both were back to sleep, embraced slightly.

Derek: You yawned widely as you sat up in bed, one arm extended in the air, the other propping you up. You gently rubbed your eyes of sleepiness and sat up fully, putting your hands in your lap. The comforter was wrapped tightly around your body, looking around the room you saw why. Clothing was shrewn everywhere, the floor, the dresser, on the TV, and the nightstand. You felt your cheeks burn as you looked at the other side of the bed. There, comfortably under the covers was your boyfriend of 1 year. Derek Hale. You giggled at the sight, slightly open mouth, one arm over his head, the other across his torso, towards where you had laid. You couldn't help to the temptation and slowly crawled to his body, moving under the covers to straddle his stomach. You looked down to see one of Derek's large black shirts covering you to the knees, so nothing was exposed. You place your hands gently on Derek's chest and leaned over him, so your mouth was by his ear.

"WAKE UP!" you screamed into the werewolf's sensitive ear. He quickly jumped up, pushing your giggling form off of him so you were laying on the corner of the bed.

"Y/N! What the hell was that! I could have killed you!" he screamed, panic and worry over his face. Remembering the girlish scream you couldn't stop the overwhelming laugh that escaped your lips. After like 5 minutes of glaring you looked up to see Derek letting out a small chuckle before slipping on some shorts. "C'mon stupid, I know you're hungry and I am too," he said, picking you up and throwing your body over his shoulder.

"Derek!" You squealed, making a hearty laugh escape Derek as he walked leisurely down the stairs.

"Never wake me up like that again," he growled playfully, making you squirm.

"I promise nothing."


	6. AN I NEED HELP!

**HELP ME!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please help me.<br>**

**Okay, so I have no idea what other Preferences! Will someone please request some? Because seriously I have no idea which ones I should do. If you review and request some I will make a list and figure out which one to do, just please help me out! Thank you so much!**


	7. He Accidentally Hits You

** Preference #4**  
><strong> He accidentally hits you<strong>

Scott: He had been really stressed lately. With the Alpha Pack and Boyd dying then Derek going M.I.A, he was frustrated. You had tried your best to help him relax, massaged his shoulders and back, made him all of his favorite foods. Even after that he was still continuously sighing and running his hand through his hair, trying and failing to get any sleep. You had offered him sleeping pills, but he denied them. Settling to laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you need anything baby?" you asked sweetly, standing at the end of the couch where his head rested on a pillow. He groaned and turned on his side, burying it in the cushions of the couch. You frowned in confusion and cocked your head to the side. "Scotty, are you okay?" you asked softly, unsure if he had a headache or anything.

"God woman would you shut up! I'm trying to sleep and it's much easier without your annoying voice interrupting me every 5 minutes!" he shouted, sitting up on the couch, shooting daggers with his eyes at you. You quickly took a step back and held back the tears threatening to escape your eyes.

"I'm sorry," you whispered, trying to escape his glare. Before you could run back to the kitchen he was in front of you, face wolfed out, fangs exposed.

"There it is again. That annoying voice! Just shut up!" he yelled. You froze in fear and gasped slightly as his hand raised. You let out a small yelp as his palm connected with your cheek. Scott froze as you fell out of his arms onto the floor. He gaped at you and gasped as his face quickly turned back human. "Y/N! I am so sorry! Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't! I mean I didn't mean to! I sorry baby!" he pleaded, dropping to his knees beside your shaking form. He reaches out towards you, making you flinch slightly. His face crumples in regret and he lets out a small sob. He pulls his knees to his chest, sobbing into the cloths, crying out apologies and begging for your forgiveness. You sniffled and sat up slightly, frowning at Scott's quivering shoulders. You slowly leaned over to him, balancing on your knees to place a hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly at your gentle hand but allowed you to turn him to face you. You carefully wrapped your arms around him, whispering about how much you loved him and how it was okay.

"It's okay Scotty. I know. I love you," you soothed him as his arms wrapped around your waist. He sobbed into your chest, holding you close enough so he wouldn't escape.

"I'm so sorry baby. I love you. Please don't leave me," he pleaded. You held him tighter, kissing his exposed neck to try to calm him.

"I never would leave you. I love you Scotty."

Stiles: It was the nightmares. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, and the only way he even got a little was if you were by his side. You loved that you could finally care for him for once, but the con, the bruises. They littered your entire front half, Stiles tended to grab and squeeze in fear, and you being right beside him, became his outlet of that fear. You never told him, you knew he would be devastated if he found out and not let you stay anymore, and all you wanted to do was help him. So when Sheriff Stilinski was working late out-of-town, you were happy to stay with Stiles through the night.

You started with a simple movie night, a Harry Potter marathon was on ABC Family and you loved the series. After 5 movies and 3 popcorn fights, you were exhausted, almost falling asleep on Stile's shoulder, for the umpteenth time. When you finally got to the point you couldn't even pretend to be asleep, Stiles decided to take up upstairs.

"Bedtime for you Y/N," he whispered, carefully picking you up from the couch and carrying you bridal styles to the stairs. As he began climbing them you couldn't help the urge to snuggle against his warm chest, wrapping your arms around his neck. He let out a small chuckle as you finally fully pasted out, content in his arms, head resting against his bicep.

You were rudely awoken the next morning, by screaming. It was around 4 a.m. and you didn't want to wake the neighbors. You straddled Stiles's body, letting his hands latch onto your upper arms, squeezing tight enough to leave major bruises.

"Stiles, baby calm down," you tried to soothe him but his grip only got tighter, making tears gather in your eyes. You gasped in pain, letting out a small yelp. "Stiles!" you yelled, unable to stay silent from the pain. At the sound of your demand, his body stopped spasming, his grip loosened slightly. You sighed in relief as the hands dropped to his stomach. Seeing his eyelids flutter, you quickly pulled the blanket around your shoulders so he wouldn't see the bruises already forming. His eyes slowly opened, making his gasp for air in response, you ran your hands up and down his arms, trying to soothe the frightened boy. His hazel eyes met your frantically, fear obvious in them.

"Y/N! Oh go I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry I woke you up! Are you okay?" he rambled slightly making you smile, a small forced smile through the stinging in your arms.

"I'm fine Stiles. Just go to sleep okay. Let's go to sleep," you assured him, laying on your side beside him, letting his turn to face you. You quickly were embraced in my arms, snuggling yourself into his chest again. He lightly kissed your forehead, whispering goodnight and I love you s in your ear as he fell back asleep. But you didn't, you stayed awake, stroking his relaxed features. You hadn't seen him so innocent and vulnerable like this since the nightmares started. You watched him as the sun started to peer through the blinds behind you. As it came on his eyes, he fidgeted slightly. You quickly go up and run over to the blinds. As you close them and turn to run back you hear a small gasp.

"Y/N? How did you get those bruises?" you heard Stiles ask behind you. You slowly turn and face him, shock clear on his face. When you stay silent he turns and throws his legs over the side of the bed. "Come here, now," he demands, making you jump slightly at the hard edge in his voice. You scamper over to him standing in-between his open legs. He grabs your hands and lightly tugs you closer so he's looking up at you. His eyes immediately land on the newest bruises and his hands slowly raise, covering the hand shaped bruises with his palms. When he sees the perfect match his hands drop and he curses himself slightly. His eyes scan over your arms and neck, eventually your stomach and rib cage when his hand pushes your shirt up. "Turn around," he orders, voice hard and flat, you do as your told and feel his hands slightly run over the patterns of bruises. You jump slightly at the feel of cold lips against your lower back. His lips slowly move over the bruises, paying special attention to the new, almost black, bruises. You let him turn you back around and continue to caress the tender skin.

"I'm so sorry. God I'm such a failure. I'm so sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you baby. I'm so sorry," he mumbled, pressing his forehead to your stomach. You smiled down at him and bent down to kiss his head. rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's okay honey, I'm fine. We're fine. I love you honey, so much, it's okay," you whispered back as you feel cold tears travel down your lower torso. He kissed the soft skin and looked up at you, eyes slightly red and puffing. You cupped his face gently and pecked his lips lovingly. "I love you Stiles, never forget that. No matter what, I will always love you."


	8. Having A Baby

** Preference #5**  
><strong> Having A Baby<strong>

Scott: It surprised you both. A month after your wedding you woke up to cramps stronger than usual. Scott found you a few hours later, hugging the toilet as you heaved up your breakfast. He was scared when it kept happening every day for a week after that. Seeing the fear and worry in his eyes every time you ran to the bathroom made you agree to going to the doctor.  
>After the doctor took blood for test Scott and you laid on the bed in silence, you softly drawling shapes on his hand. Soft music from your phone played in the background, soothing you both.<br>"Scott!" Melissa McCall ran into the room, panic on her face, "I just saw you were here! What's wrong?" her worry laced words became quieter as she approached your side. Her hand raised to your forehead, feeling for a fever. Nurse instincts kicked in as she began to check your vitals and check you over.  
>"YN has been sick lately and I finally convinced her to come and get checked out," Scott answered, his free hand softly stroking your hair.  
>"I'm fine Ms. McCall, just a small stomach bug," you insisted as she continued her exam. She glared slightly at you but let her hand wrap around one of your own, her eyes full of worry.<br>"You can never be too sure. I can never be too sure, not with you Y/N," Scott said, kissing your cheek softly. You sighed in defeat and relaxed against his chest. His arms wound lightly but securely around your waist, holding you too him. A comfortable silence blanketed the room as Scott kissed your head ever once in a while, Ms. McCall watching with teary eyes as she saw the love that past from her son to you and back. After a few minutes the door suddenly creaked open, making Scott's arm around you tighten, but they soon relaxed as you all discovered it was only your doctor. Who entered the room with a smile on his face.  
>"We got your results back Mrs. McCall and good news. You are fine, perfectly healthy. Nothing is wrong," the doctor assured you, making a look of confusion pass over your own and your husbands face. If you were fine why were you throwing up all the time? "However there is more news. It seems that you Mrs. McCall, are pregnant," he added calmly, smile broadening on his face. You gasped lightly and turned to Scott, who had a goofy smile on his face.<br>"I'm having a baby?" you asked breathlessly. The doctor nodded and smiled at you. "Scotty?" you asked nervously, facing your husband again. He beamed at you and leaned down to kiss you passionately. You felt tears travel down your cheeks as he pulled back to hold you in a tight hug.  
>"Oh my God," he whispered, looking down at your still flat stomach, pressing his palm gently across it. "I love you."<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles: It wasn't that you didn't want to have kids. You definitely did. Having a mini Stiles run around the house was the thing you had dreamed about since your wedding night. But still, there were only two living in your house for four. You didn't know what the problem was. Stiles tried everything for you, knowing how much you wanted kids. He even got tested along side you. The results only made it worse. You were both perfectly physically capable of conceiving. Some of the best candidates as well. The doctors had no idea why you weren't able to get pregnant. After 2 years of trying, you both gave up on the idea of having children, even though it majorly hurt you to watch your close friends have their own family.<br>It was about two months after your 3 year anniversary with Stiles. You started getting sick a lot and eating a ton of food at the same time. By now the idea of having kids was so far gone, neither of you even thought of the possibility. Until one day when Stiles was at work, he had taken after his father, joining the police force, your friend Y/F/N came over to keep you company. She herself had 2 kids already and could see the symptoms and connect the dots easily. Once she introduced the possibility you felt all the nerves from years ago when you always tried for a baby. Not wanting to get your hopes up, you decided not to tell Stiles of your assumption, and asked your friend to buy you pregnancy tests to see. You both came up with an easy plan. On the night of Scott and Kira's annual barbecue, Y/F/N would go over to your house, claiming to take back borrowed books and hide the test in your drawer of feminine products. That way you could take them at home without anyone knowing. It was fool-proof.  
>You however while protecting Stiles, had gotten your own hopes up Wishing that just this one time maybe you would really be pregnant. You fidgeted the night at Scott's. Not eating a lot of food, just drinking tons of water. As the clock ticked closer to 9 p.m your fidgeting got worse. Trying to hold in your need to go to the bathroom for later. Stiles had finally noticed your discomfort and politely excused both of you from the get together. Saying goodbye to everyone before driving you home. It must had been the nerves acting with you because suddenly the normal 5 minute drive back to your home was 20. Dragging on as you got closer. Stiles's hand came to rest on your knee, comforting you tremendously. You wanted to tell him so badly, but kept it in, not saying a word the ride home.<br>When you finally pulled in the driveway, you jumped out of the car, making a mad dash for the door. Upon running inside and up the stars you heard Stiles chuckle behind you.  
>"If you only had to use the bathroom, Kira would have let you use theirs," Stiles called at you, a light teasing tone in his voice. Turning back to glare at him for a moment, you saw the small smile on his face and almost melted. God the things that man could do to you.<br>"I just have to do something real quick babe. Wait down here for me. Maybe we can watch a movie," you winked before running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind you. You quickly locked it and opened your drawer. Pulling out the three small packages, still closed you smiled again at the thought of having a little Stiles growing inside of you. You hurried with the test, making sure to do it right, just wanting to know sooner than later.  
>You nervously tapped your arm as you glared at the three used tests on the sink counter. You were wrong earlier, this was the worst thing ever. 2 minutes now felt like 2 hours, the wait in the car was nothing compared to this. Nothing. You softly sang a song under your breath, knowing the song was 3 minutes long and the test would be done before you could finish it. Near the 3rd verse, not including the chorus, the timer went off. Letting out a shaky breath you walked towards the counter, picking up the first test. Closing your eyes slightly you took a deep breath.<p>

* * *

><p>His POV<p>

I was relaxing on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table when I heard the scream. A high-pitched scream from the upstairs bathroom.  
>"YN?" I called up, walking to stand at the bottom of the stairs. When I looked up the stairs I was greeted by a small body tackling me to the ground. "Y/N! What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up, moving her to sit on my lap so her legs could still wind around my waist.  
>"I'm pregnant! We're gonna be parents!" she yelled, a huge smile covering her face. My eyes went wide as she held three small sticks in front of my face. Pregnancy Tests. I looked at the small rectangle on each one. The one that held the results. Three small, pink plus signs. I gasped in shock and let out a huge laugh, hugging YN to me as I stood up.  
>"I'm gonna be a dad!" I screamed, placing my hand on her stomach as I twirled us around the room. She laughed at me happily as I bent down and softly kissed her small bump. "I love you little blip. And of course I love you my princess," I whispered softly in her ear, now calmly waltzing her around the room. She smiled at me, hands winding around my neck, pulling me down to her level.<br>"I love you too Stiles."

* * *

><p>Derek: You weren't trying for a baby. It was true that you and Derek had been rather, active in your relationship, but you always wore protection. So when the home pregnancy test your friend asked you to take turned out positive, you were shocked to say the least. And even more so, was Derek.<br>"You're pregnant! How the hell did this happen, we always have protection how did you get pregnant?" he screamed as he threw a picture frame the wall. You flinched slightly as the glass shattered, the picture now laying flat down on the floor.  
>"Derek I'm sorry-" you tried to apologized but he roared at you, wolfed out completely, scaring the crap out of you. You whimpered and cowered back against the wall fear flowing through you. See the fear in your eyes seemed to have flip his switch Back in human form, he glared at you before storming out the door, slamming it behind him. After a few seconds you heard the thud of a tree landing on the soft soil yards away from your house. You ignored it and ran to the closet, getting a vacuüm cleaner to pick up the glass shards. Once the pieces that were to big to pick up were gone, you got on your hands and knees, trash bag in one hand as you picked up the larger shards. Picking up the frame you felt your hand prick one of the pieces of glass broken stuck in the frame. You quickly put the frame on the counter of the kitchen and hurried to clean up the cut. It wasn't that bad, long but not too deep. You worked quickly, knowing Derek would be able to smell your blood if he was still within a few miles radius. After throwing out the glass, you walked up the stairs to your bedroom, sitting on the bed as the door was busted open. Within second Derek was in front of you, examining the small scratch left by the scratch.<br>"I'm sorry I scared you Y/N," he whispered as he kissed the cut lightly. "I'm just scared. What if I'm a bad father?" he asked, resting his head against your stomach. You leaned down and kissed the soft black hair, stroking his shoulders comfortingly.  
>"You will be a great father. Over protective, loving, caring, perfect," you whispered back as he slowly pushed up your shirt, revealing your stomach. He kissed it lightly, whispering about how much he loved you and his son of daughter to the unborn child.<br>"I love you Y/N," he said, looking up to see you, eyes watering, a soft smile on your face. You leaned down to peck his lips softly, resting your forehead against his own.  
>"I love you baby."<p> 


	9. Another Guy Is Flirting With You

** Preference #6**  
><strong> Another Guy Is Flirting With You And He Sees<strong>

Scott: You were in school, grabbing your economics book for your next class. Scott was talking to Stiles about some werewolf stuff that you didn't feel like listening in on. You however were also didn't like to being alone. Ever since Aiden had got here, he had taken pleasure in teasing you to get Scott's nerves up. You usually ignored him, just waited for Scott to come save you again. Today however, Scott wasn't on the hall where you and Aiden were, leaving you vulnerable to Aiden's antics.  
>"Hey YN, where's your bodyguard babe?" Aiden asked as he leaned against the locker beside yours. You sighed lightly and continued to switch books, straightening your locker up also. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore people who are talking to you?" he asked again, leaning towards you. You leaned back away on instinct, closing the locker and setting the lock.  
>"I have to go," you replied shortly, turning around to walk towards your class down the hall.<br>"Come on Y/N you know I'm just playing around with you. Why don't I make it up to you? Take you out sometime?" he offered, following close behind you. You shook you head and walked a little faster, trying to escape the wolf. You heard him start to say something back as you accidentally ran into someone as you turned the corner.  
>"Sorry," you apologized quickly, jumping slightly from the impact. You looked up to see your tan, muscular boyfriend glaring above your head, at Aiden. You softly pulled his arm away from the wolf. "Come on Scott, he's not worth it," you whispered into his arm, knowing his wolf ears would pick up on it. Scott nodded, still glaring at Aiden as his arm wrapped around your waist, holding you to his side.<br>"God I want to kill him," Scott growled lowly as you walked with him to class. You smiled up at him and kissed the nearest patch of skin you could reach on his neck. You could see Scott visibly calm down and smile softly down at you, leaning down to softly peck your cheek. "Thank you," he whispered softly, making you smile and snuggle happily into his side, feeling him kiss your head as you buried your head into his jacket.  
>"I love you Scotty," you whispered, making his arm tighten further around you.<p>

Stiles: It was the night of the black out party. Stiles had promised to meet you there after Scott and him helped Kira get her phone back. You were standing alone, watching the crazy, drunk high schoolers. Danny had made you get your stomach painted, leaving you in your black sports bra.  
>You sighed lightly and pulled out your phone again. Where was Stiles? Your eyes drifted over the crowd, searching for the familiar face. You leaned against the wall and closed your eyes for a moment.<br>"Hey baby! Wanna dance!" a loud voice in front of you made you open your eyes quickly and scan your surroundings. In front of you was a kid from your Math class.  
>"No thank you. I don't dance with strangers," you said quickly, turning around, only to have him grab your arm and turn you back to him.<br>"I'm Carter, from your Math class. Now we're not strangers. Dance with me?" he asked, pulling you to him. You glared at him and pushed him away, making him release his grip on your arm.  
>"I'm not available. Go away," you said, pushing him further away. As he started coming back towards you someone ducked in between you two, bending down, the figure pressed its lips against your aggressively. You kept your eyes open in shock to see the quiffed hair of your boyfriend in front of you. You let out a small giggle as you closed your eyes, throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him back. After a few moments of a heated kiss you both pulled back to see 'Carter' staring at you with wide eyes.<br>"Hi, I'm Stiles, her boyfriend," Stiles said harshly. Carter stuttered for a response before just giving up and walking away with his head down. Stiles looked back down at you, scowl in place. You frowned questionably at him before you felt his lips against yours again, pushing your back against the wall. "Asshole," he growled lightly against your lips making you giggle slightly.  
>"Too bad for him huh," you teased happily "I already have someone speaking for me." Stiles smiled at this and pecked your lips again before leading you out onto the dance floor.<p>

Isaac: It was really awkward. Peter was trying to mess with Isaac, always talking to you, throwing an arm around your shoulders. You really looked up to Peter as a parental figure, but to Isaac it looked like you were just crushing on him. One day you were in Derek's loft, standing at the window with Peter, discussing your favorite classic movies with him, when Isaac came in, unnoticed by you, and Peter took full advantage of it. He made you laugh louder, teased you about Isaac, all without you noticing he was there.  
>"Really YN? Him?" you jumped in surprised, turning to see your boyfriend glaring at you and Peter, which made you utterly confused of course.  
>"What? We were just talking about movies and stuff. How was school?" you asked, walking over to him. You were very smart and had graduated early, leaving Isaac alone at school and you usually alone at your apartment.<br>"Really? Was that al you were talking about?" he asked, jealousy in his voice. You slightly frowned as you realized why he was mad. He was jealous of Peter! You coud see how you did spend a lot of time together, but you knew you loved Isaac, and he loved you. You rolled your eyes at him and quickly connected your lips. Letting him show that you were his to Peter even though you knew he had nothing to worry about. You heard Peter fake gag and run upstairs to his room. You smiled and leaned away from Isaac.  
>"Happy now?" you asked, laughing as he got a stupid grin on his face and nodded. You rolled your eyes and turned, walking away from him to the kitchen. "Stupid possessive over-protective werewolves," you sighed under your breath, hearing Isaac laugh from the living room.<br>"Heard that!" he called.  
>"You were supposed to!"<p>

Derek: Okay, we all know Derek is super over protective. But with you, it's even worse. Especially when you get home from school, he can literally smell the testosterone from the guys flirting with you attached to your clothes. You are a good girlfriend, alway faithful. You always ignore them and respectfully reject them. This time, it was a few days before the dance. You had begged and pleaded with Derek to come with you but he said no. It wasn't his thing. So on a limb, you said yes to going with one guy, as friends of course. Knowing Derek would go crazy, you didn't tell him. You told him you were going with Allison, who was also 'solo'.  
>After 20 minutes at the dance though, you were sick of it. The guy you came with, Joey, was being super weird. Never letting go of you, making you dance with him the whole time. You were really irritated.<br>"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," you shouted oer the music. Joey nodded and took your arm, heading towards the lady's room. What the hell? you though. He was really going to walk you to the bathroom, like a child. "Just, wait here," you said, once you reached the door. He reluctantly let go of your hand as you ducked through the door. Running to one of the stalls and locking it shut you groaned. Great, out of all the guys you pick the one who thinks he can control women. You quickly pulled out your phone and sent a quick text.

Allison's not feeling well and Isaac took her home. Can you come pick me up?

You put your phone back in your purse and flushed the toilet, incase he was listening too. Which would be even more gross. You walked to the mirrors, trying to take as much time as possible before you had to face him again. Your phone buzzed in your purse.

On my way.

You sighed thankfully and fixed your hair again before taking a deep breath and walking to the door. As you stepped out Joey immediately grabbed your hand. He smiled down at you and dragged you back to the dance floor.  
>"Hey, Joey look, I have to go. My boyfriend is coming to pick me up," you said, tugging your hand from him, turning toward the school doors.<br>"You're here with me right? Not him, so you're gonna stay here and dance with me got it." Joey said, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back towards the gym.  
>"No. Joey let go! I have to leave!" you insisted, attempting to pull away, but he was too strong. Just as he started to practically drag you to the gym, a large hand wrapped around his arm.<br>"If I were you, I'd let go of her. Right. Now," Derek growled, eyes flashing red at Joey. You quickly pulled yourself from him and hugged Derek's waist, hiding your face in his jacket.  
>"Okay dude. Okay, whatever. She's not worth it anyways," joey spat, before turning and running into the gym. Derek growled and started to follow him before you tugged on his arm.<br>"I'm sorry for lying to you Derek, thank you for saving me though," you said, looking up at his red eyes. He glared at your guilt ridden face for a few seconds before sighing and wrapping his arm around your waist, turning to walk out the doors.  
>"It's fine, but you will be getting punished when we get home," he said playfully, making you looked down, a light blush covering your cheeks. It grew darker as Derek's loud laugh rang out through the parking lot. You did get a punishment that night, but for both of you, it was pretty fun. ;)<p> 


	10. Friday Nights

Preference #5  
>Friday Nights<p>

Isaac:

You tapped your foot on the ground impatiently as you waited for the popcorn. Isaac was sitting on the living room floor, trying to pick a movie. It was a tradition of yours. No matter what happened you two, you always cuddled on the couch for a movie every Friday night. Even the few times you were fighting. You had always wanted to have traditions, your parents weren't stable with anything. So there were no meaningful traditions in your house. You always craved the stability your friends and classmates had, and with Isaac you had the closet thing you had ever experienced to a family. Some of the pack had sat in on your movie nights more than once. It was the best thing you ever experienced. A house full of friends and people close to your heart. Isaac had given you that. "Babe! What do you want to watch? Comedy, Action, Romance, what?" Isaac called from the other room. You were slightly shocked out of your thoughts, looking up to see the microwave beeping. You quickly pulled out the bag and shook it a little, mixing the popped corn. "Comedy. How about the new one we got a few days ago?" you answered, opening and pouring the popcorn into the glass bowl with snowflakes painted on the outside of it. You grabbed the measuring cup you had earlier melted butter in and poured it over the snack. Last time at the store Isaac had bought butter less popcorn so you just made your own combination of butter and popcorn salt. Isaac for one thought it was better than the extra butter popcorn. "Horrible Bosses?" he asked as you grabbed the popcorn in one hand and balanced your drinks in the other. You walked to the living room to see Isaac sitting in the middle of a sea of movies. In his hand he held Say Anything and Horrible Bosses. You set down the snacks and wrapped you arms around his shoulders from behind him. "Yes, it's supposed to be hilarious so we have to watch it," you insisted, kissing his cheek softly. Isaac turned his head to smile st you, pecking your lips lightly before popping in the movie. You let Isaac sit down first,his right arm slinging over the back of the couch so you could sit beside him. As usual you crawled on the couch, resting your head on his thigh and curling up your legs closer to you. Isaac's arm dropped from the couch onto your back, trailing his hand up to run his fingers through your hair. You smiled, pressing a his to his jean covered thigh before focusing on the movie. Oh Friday nights, definitely the best of the week.

Derek:

Derek was always secretive and closed off, even when you two started dating. Weekend nights were reserved for business, the occasional for pleasure. About three months into your relationship you realized something. Everyone did something on Fridays. Isaac and his girl watched a movie, Scott took his girl for a walk in the woods, and Stiles and his girl always played laser tag. Derek and you never did that kind of thing and now, you kind of wanted to. You wanted to have something set in stone. Something he promised, so he couldn't break the promise by doing something stupid. "Derek! You wanna go out tonight?" you yelled up the stairs, purse strapped over your shoulder. You heard a crash and then heavy footsteps toward the railing over the stairs. "Right now?" he asked, leaning over the metal piping. You momentarily lost your train of thought, seeing Derek, sweaty and shirtless. Obviously he had previously working out before you interrupted him. "Yeah. Stiles told me about this little diner he took his girlfriend to the other week. He said it was great and we should try it," you reasoned, snapping out of your distracted state. "Okay, just let me hop in the shower real quick. You can join if you like," he winked flirtatiously. You giggled and shook your head lightly. You loved this Derek, the carefree playful one. You loved it when he relaxed from his werewolf duties. He smiled widely at you and headed for the shower. Within 20 minutes, you were both at the diner, Derek's slightly damp hair was leaving a wet mark on your shoulder. He had laid his head there to softly close his eyes and ended up staying there, lifting the menu to your chest so he could read it. You laughed at him and curled your fingers in the short hair. "Well hello love birds. What can I get you to drink tonight?" the petite brunette with a small apron on and a tag that read 'Maggie' asked. You blushed lightly and looked down a Derek who was smiling up at the waitress. "I would like a Coke and Y/N here would like a Sprite if that's okay," he said, looking to you. You smiled at him and nodded your head. "You two are just so cute. I wish me and my boyfriend were like you guys. So young and in love," Maggie cooed as she wrote down the order. "I'll be back with drinks and to take your order, just so cute," she smiled brightly before skipping away. "I think I like this. Us two, just hanging out," Derek said, lightly kissing your neck. You felt your cheeks and neck flush red at the action but you continued to run your hands through his drying hair. "Me too," you whispered, pecking his. Derek smiled against your lips and kissed your cheeks as you pulled away. You ate dinner and talked the night till closing time. IT turned out to be something you both wanted to do. And soon it was you're own little tradition.

Stiles:

"Okay, if you win, we go to the library for at least 5 hours tomorrow. But if I win, we stay at home for those 5 hours and have a little fun okay," Stiles said, winking at you as he explained his part of the bet. You chewed your lip slightly, giving up the library? If it meant spending time with Stiles, you knew you would be okay with it though. "Deal. now, time to get started," you said. Stiles shook your head before running off in the other direction You ran to the left and took a hiding spot behind a cushioned wall. The countdown began, starting at 20. You watched the lights fade and the stripes on your costume and the floor, walls and obstacles began to glow. Turning on your gun you got into positions on the floor, peering from behind the wall. "7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Begin," the robotic voice faded out, replaced by a buzzer of the tie clock. 3 minutes. First to get hit wins. You heard Stiles start randomly shooting everywhere around him. Every shadow and obstacle. You huddle into the corner of the two obstacles beside and behind you, that was always your skill. You were a total camper. Stiles would always make fun of you for it but it was effective. "Y/N you freakin' camper! Coward!" Stiles shouted mockingly. You restrained yourself from laughing at your goof ball boyfriend. That's always how he found you, he would tell a few jokes and follow your laughter. But this day, you were determined. You would beat Stilinski. No matter what. You let him come to you, he was still telling jokes while you covered your hand to keep in your laughter, and when he got close enough. You sprang from your hiding place and shot your gun wildly in all directions. You heard him let out a stream of curses before you stopped shooting to see the red spot on his vest. "I WIN!" you screamed. jumping over the obstacle and onto a stunned Stiles. You wrapped your arms around his neck and locked your ankles behind his back, clinging to him happily. "You camper!" he yelled as he grabbed your sides and started to tickle you. You pleaded for him to stop, though it didn't sound like much through your giggles as you lost balance and dropped onto the floor. Stiles first. "I'm sorry. If you want we can still stay home for a few hours tonight," you winked, sitting up so you were straddling him. "I am good with that. Yes that will work please." he rambled, hugging you to him as you giggled into his chest. Friday nights, were always the funniest.

Scott:

"Let me grab my coat real quick! Allison said it was really chilly out tonight!" you yelled down the stairs as you rushed back to Scott's room. You looked between your jacket and one of Scott's sweatshirts. With a smile you grabbed the black sweatshirt and slipped it on over your head. "Well hurry the moon will be up soon, we gotta go!" Scott yelled from the door making you roll your eyes. But still you jogged to the stairs, hopping down them, three at a time, until you stood in front of him. "That my sweatshirt?" he asked, eye baling your torso. You blushed and looked at the ground, a small blush rising in your cheeks. Scott laughed loudly at your embarrassment, before reaching out to grab you waist and pull you onto his back. "Gonna have to run to get to the pond in such little time," he said before taking of out the front door. A small giggle escaped your mouth as you disappeared into the woods. You felt a small chill as the cold night air nipped at our face and neck, blowing your hair behind you as Scott weaved through the trees. You were beginning to be very thankful for picking the sweatshirt. It was thicker than the jacket, and you could still feel the cold air on your stomach, causing goosebumps to rise from your skin. "How far?" you yelled over the wind into Scott's slightly pointy ear. His ear twitched lightly at the harsh sound, but he still responded to her. "We just passed the trail that had the steel jaw traps," he yelled back so you could hear. You nodded even though he couldn't see you, and huddled into his back, seeking as always. you found some with Scott. The immunity to sickness came with the high temperature, so the boy was like a space heater. You closed you eyes and took a deep breath. Breath in his scent combined with the woodsy scent around you. And when you opened your eyes, you had stopped, letting Scott set you down so you could walk together to the water's edge. You sat in silence as the moon rose higher and higher,until it's reflection in the water looked perfect. You slowly leaned out to place your finger tips in the clear water, watching as the vibrations traveled through the water, through the crystal clear sliver of the moon. "I love you," you felt Scott whispered lowly into your ear, his arms winding around your waist to pull you closer, grabbing your wet hand and holding it in his. While he warmed you up you placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Smiling at him with your eyes closed. "I love you Y/N," he whispered back to you, kissing your forehead, then your cheeks, you nose before laying his lips over yours, just enjoying the intimacy of the moment. The intimacy of Friday nights.


	11. Scott Imagine

_**He tries to make dinner (Imagine)**_

**Scott- **It had been a stressful day, tests in every period along with my gym teacher giving me detention because I didn't feel up to running the mile today and asked for a break lead to myself being rather irritable at the moment. I sighed as I walked to the door of Scott's house and knocked on it, feeling my head pulse at the sound. The headache that had formed in the middle of second period had progressed to a migraine by the end of the day hadn't gotten any better as my teacher yelled at me during detention for asking to go get headache medicine. I pressed the heel of my hand to my burning forehead as Scott swung open the door with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey baby! Oh babe, what's wrong?" he asked as he gently pulled me into his house, closing the door before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to the couch.

"It's nothing to serious, I just have a migraine. Do you have any medicine here? That dumbass teacher wouldn't let me get any at school and I was almost late to meet you so I couldn't go and grab some," I explained as he helped me lay down before nodding and disappearing to the kitchen. I closed my eyes and adjusted the pillow under my head as I heard Scott shuffling around in the cabinets for the little tablets that would hopefully relieve my pain for the time being. When he came back into the room I opened my eyes to see he had three white pills in one hand and a glass of ice water in his other.

"You take three for migraines, right?" he asked as I took the pills and cup from his hand and sat up to take them as I nodded in response. He smiled at me and leaned forward to lightly kiss my forehead before I quickly swallowed the pills. "Are you up for any food babe? I can put something together real quick if you want," he offered as I handed him back the water and lay back down. I smiled back at him as he sets the water beside me on the coffee table before looking back down at me.

"That would be great sweetie but if you want we could just get take out or something. You do remember that last time you tried to cook you burned the chicken right?" I said with a smile as Scott frowned slightly and furrowed his eyebrows at me. His lips formed their familiar pout as he abruptly stood up and glared at me.

"One time, I promise I will make you something. Give me like 30 minutes. I'll show you," he muttered the last comment under his breath as he walked back into the kitchen. I chuckled slightly and settled back into the couch as I closed my eyes. Sleep usually dulled headaches if anything, and a little nap wouldn't hurt anything.

"Wake up sweetheart," I awoke to a smooth voice whispering in my ear and the delightful smell of spaghetti in the air. I opened my eyes momentarily, thankfully met with a dull light than the bright lights that were usually on in Scott's house. My eyes found his chocolate ones instantly, watching his eyes light up as my eyes opened. "Hey baby, I got you some spaghetti if you still want something to eat," he smiled as he grabbed my hands and helped me sit up and maneuver so I was sitting beside him on the couch, two plates filled in front of us on the coffee table.

"Yeah sweetheart, I'm feeling a bit hungry. This looks amazing Scott! Thank you," I praised him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders before grabbing the fork and trying the food. Scott looked at me with gleeful eyes as I tucked into the meal, only giggling a bit as I froze at the taste of the sauce.

"What happened to your first try? Because boy I know that this is from Mama Mia's and you cannot make this good of a sauce without buying it," I glared at him as he began laughing. I smiled before pushing his shoulder and putting down the fork. "And I was so happy for you? But seriously what happened to the first try?" I asked as Scott wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, resting his head lightly on my shoulder.

"Well, I kind of forgot to fill the pan with water and ended up burning the pasta," he admitted lowly into my shoulder causing me to begin practically cackling as he buried his head in my shoulder.

"Oh baby, you are so precious!" I giggled out in between gasps for breath. "But really, I appreciate the effort babe. You are so sweet," I confessed as I pulled his head back and looked into his eyes. It was one of those nights, and it couldn't be more appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I am very sorry for not updating in a while but today I had some time and felt like writing something short. This is only a short imagine for Scott, I know it probably sucks but please you leave me a review and if you want maybe a request for another type of imagine or preference. Not personal imagines though, I will make it so the imagine is either 2nd person or they are not named. But I do hope you enjoy and please request if you want anything. <strong>


End file.
